


Playdate,  Revamped.

by seulestial



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idols, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, holy shit this is 12K+ words, i published this in october but edited it to add 4k+ more words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulestial/pseuds/seulestial
Summary: "We fall into the midnight,Soaked in the moonlight,I’ll take you on a playdate."When the three ateez members stopped at music bank's bathroom, they didn't expect to greet their senior artists, exo, in a whole different context.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Choi San, Byun Baekhyun/Jung Wooyoung, Byun Baekhyun/Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Park Seonghwa/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Byun Baekhyun/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Park Chanyeol/Jung Wooyoung, Park Chanyeol/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Playdate,  Revamped.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the song Playdate by Exo-CBX.  
> -
> 
> Damn y'all, did I just write 12K+ words of smut? Yes. 
> 
> I'm not an atiny so I had to do minor research prior to writing this, I hope I portrayed the ateez members correctly..?  
> -
> 
> Do not cross-post on another site, I do not permit stealing works in any form/situation whatsoever.

“Ah, Chanyeol… please, don’t leave the bruises on the neckline. You know that - ah! - the stylists wouldn’t be pleased to put in the extra effort to conceal the marks,” Baekhyun panted against the crook of the taller male’s neck, short huffs of breath emitting from his swollen, spit glistening lips.

“Well, they’re gonna have to deal with it because that’s what they’re getting paid to do, no? Besides, I already placed a pretty hickey right in the middle of your neck, oops?” Chanyeol snickered as Baekhyun attempted to feebly punch the other in the stomach.

“Fine, but make sure that’s the only one Yeol, I’m serious.” Baekhyun attempted to steady his voice to illustrate that he wasn’t kidding around; promotions for the Obsession era had begun, meaning that the two of them had to be more cautious. It wasn’t the end of the world if the concealer didn’t do the trick because Baekhyun’s stage outfits for obsession included a turtle neck paired with a blue leather suit, but the countless knowing looks that Baekhyun received from the stylists were starting to make him feel self conscious. The same excuses that he had “gotten a mosquito bite”, or that he “accidentally scratched himself too hard” were getting old and repetitive, not to mention that they didn’t hold one degree of persuasiveness.

Not waiting for the other’s response, Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, getting out of the other’s ‘cage’ as they reversed their positions so that Chanyeol was the one against the bathroom stall. Chanyeol let out a small grunt as his back collided against the hard surface, opening his mouth to complain, but was stopped by the force of Baekhyun’s lips upon his. Responding almost immediately, Chanyeol brought up his right hand to cup Baekhyun’s cheek before removing it towards the back of the other’s neck as he melded their lips together in a less aggressive way before slotting his tongue into the other’s warm cavern.

The mint tic tac had Baekhyun had been sucking in his mouth transferred into Chanyeol’s own mouth, circling the tiny candy over his tongue, savoring the slight spiciness and sweetness that tingled his taste buds. Spearmint, it was Chanyeol’s favorite flavor out of all the mint varieties because of its sweetness, and somehow, the candy’s flavor dimensions were enhanced by the taste that was uniquely Baekhyun. The older male had a specific mixture of fruitiness and floral that could be tasted every time they kissed, the flavor of fruit changing from time to time based on what Baekhyun had eaten earlier in the day. The tic tac was noticeably dissolving into nothingness between their mouths as the heat from their mouths melted the sugar into a faint tinge of spiciness.

“We should probably be getting back, we told Suho hyung we would only take five minutes in the bathroom. Everyone probably wants to go home after the long recording.” Chanyeol was the first to pull away as he nuzzled his nose against the silver haired male’s, sending him a smile that simply made Baekhyun’s insides turn into a big puddle of mush. Although their relationship was mostly based off casual sex, moments like this really warmed his heart, giving Baekhyun second thoughts about his feelings towards his fellow member. But that was the whole point of their agreement, to hell with feelings, two grown ass men just wanted access to an easy fuck.

“He probably already knows, but yeah, you’re right.” Baekhyun reluctantly untangled himself from the taller male’s embrace as he shot a small smile of his own. It hadn't been only once that the leader walked in on them during a compromising position, so there was nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Heck, some of the members occasionally joined for a threesome, which was always a fun twist to their usual twosome.

Unlocking the bathroom stall, he tugged on the other member’s hand as he looked out the stall. “We’re pretty much clear, there’s no one here.”

As soon as Baekhyun spit out those words, a shuffle of feet with the swing of the door was heard, earning a lopsided smile from Chanyeol. “Damn it, we should’ve moved quicker.” Baekhyun shook his head before he leaned his head against the stall wall, straining his ears to pick up on the peoples’ voices. It seemed to be more than one person, as multiple voices echoed through the stall.

“Hey, hurry it up you guys. I told Hongjoong that I’d bring you guys back in a couple of minutes. Seriously, you had all the time while all the other members were getting changed and you somehow need to use the bathroom at the last possible minute?” One voice called out, tinged with the slightest bit of exasperation.

Baekhyun’s ears perked as he picked up the word ‘members’, allowing him to assume that the people in the bathroom were also idols. “Idols, right?” he mouthed towards Chanyeol, who nodded. “What do you say, Chanyeol, wanna give these guys a show?” Baekhyun tiptoed as he nibbled on Chanyeol’s earlobe, releasing an involuntary shiver from the taller male.

“We don’t even know who they are, they’re not SM for sure. I don’t think I know a guy named Hongjoong…” Chanyeol’s hesitance and resolve was crumbling by the second as Baekhyun gently suckled on the pulse point below his ear. “I always knew you had a thing for exhibitsionism, Baek. Are you that much of an attention slut, huh? The interest you’ve been receiving from the stage isn’t enough?” Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun’s hair, eliciting a quiet whimper from the older male.

“Yeah..? Are you sure you’re not into this as well? Your pants tell a whole ‘nother story.” Baekhyun sassed back as he rutted against Chanyeol’s crotch, biting his lips in order to trap in his moans from the heavenly sensation the friction was providing. Chanyeol let out a low pitched groan, moving his hips in a circular direction against Baekhyun’s, determined to break the other’s efforts to stop his noises from coming out. It was a hidden fight for dominance between the two, there was always the pleasure in seeing the other break down first. Just because Baekhyun was the one that got fucked most of the time didn’t mean he gave up all his control for Chanyeol, no, he was the definition of a power bottom. Moreover, it gave him such glee during the rare times that he was the one fucking Chanyeol, dragging out the most desperate, whiny pleas from the taller male, and he wouldn’t stop until the sounds of sweet cries filled the room. 

“Sorry, hyung. We’ll only take a moment; come on, San.” another voice replied, followed by a pair of footsteps.

“They’re coming, Yeol. Time to take this up a notch,” Baekhyun smirked as he roughly pulled Chanyeol’s head back, running his tongue along Chanyeol’s jaw while letting out occasional moans. The hum of Baekhyun’s voice paired with the warm sensation against his jaw bone simply sped up the process of the blood rushing down towards his nether regions, Chanyeol released his grip from Baekhyun’s hair as he moved down towards the other’s ass, giving it a firm grip.

“Baek-ah,” was the only word that Chanyeol was able to get out as Baekhyun continued with his mouth while Chanyeol focused on pressing his own erection against Baekhyun’s own, which was straining against his leather pants. The rough fabric between them was the epitome of the term ‘painfully good’, the motion of grinding stung a bit from the chafing back and forth, but the electrifying tingles it sent to their southern regions were heavenly enough to repeat the motions. 

“Hm? Ah fuck, you turn me on so much. Tell me, what you wanna do to me.” Baekhyun knew that dirty talking was one of Chanyeol’s main turn ons, and sure enough, Chanyeol let out a higher pitched series of groans. “Do you perhaps,” Baekhyun paused, licking the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. “Wanna fuck me to the extent that I’m limping, mark your territory on my skin? It’s been a while since we fucked, your hickeys from a couple weeks ago are already fading…” 

From his peripheral vision, he saw two figures that were frozen a couple feet away from them, soon followed by another pair of shoes clacking against the marble tiled floor, totaling three people.

“I wanna pound your tight ass against this tiny bathroom stall, make you moan so loud that you’re unable to face the staff outside; make your neck a whole palette of pretty pinks and red shades that when the make up artists work on you, their concealers wouldn’t be enough to cover those pretty bruises. How’d you like that Baek,” Chanyeol dug his fingers deeper into Baekhyun’s firm gluteus muscle, slowly massaging the firm flesh. The smaller man tilted his head up as he landed a bunch of sloppy kisses against Chanyeol’s nape in response, finishing off by sucking his adam’s apple. As turned on the two of them were, they would have to finish off later. Luckily, their pants were tight enough to keep their erections from being too noticeable, even though neither member cared enough, it was the body’s natural response to pleasure. 

“I’d love that, but it seems like we have a live audience here.” Chanyeol’s fast paced rutting had slowed down as he sensed the other pull away, following the other’s gaze towards the three men in front of them.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he scanned his eyes over the three males, who all had their eyes wide with their jaws practically hanging open. Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol, exchanging a knowing look with the other male before mouthing “operation success”, as he was internally cackling at the dumbfounded idols.

“Oh my god..? I mean what- woah?” The guy in the middle squeaked out, making the two exo members whip their attention towards him. Shy from their steady gazes, the idol trained his eyes on the floor, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Wooyoung, manners. We’re sorry for intruding, sunbaenim. We didn’t mean to keep staring…” The idol to the left spoke up first, smiling sheepishly before bowing in respect.

“Ah, it’s certainly more than okay. Right, Baek?” Chanyeol nudged the shorter male, who winked back in return. The three other men in the room simply observed this exchange, staying silent.

“Of course it is. I’m sorry but you all are..?” Baekhyun replied; he felt as he had seen the other idols around before, but couldn’t quite place a name on them. They definitely seemed younger than himself, meaning that it hadn’t been long since their debut. 

“Oh, our apologies. We should’ve started out with our introduction. One, two, three- eight makes one team! Hello, we are ateez.” The three younger men bowed, earning a nod of realization from the silver haired idol.

“Ah, ateez? I’ve heard of you guys…ah! Didn’t you cover our song ‘growl’ before? I think one of our aeris mentioned it in a fansign before.” Baekhyun nodded his head in realization, he recalled seeing a thirty second clip of the Youtube video from the said fan. 

“Yes! I would’ve never have thought you would’ve seen it. We’re all huge fans of exo, you’re one of the seniors that we look up to the most.” The idol on the right responded, smiling from the acknowledgement he received from the exo members.

“You can’t even count the amount of times San has danced to ‘love shot’ since it came out, it’s basically known as THE sexy song among idols who debuted around the same time as us.” The dark haired man continued, gaining a sharp jab in the ribs from the guy presumably named San.

“Shut up, hyung.” San whispered, sending him a sharp look as Baekhyun and Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh at the wholesome exchange.

“Is it now? We’re extremely flattered that our songs are being received well with the younger idols,” Baekhyun responded before turning back once again to whisper with Chanyeol.

The three men weren’t able to pick up anything their senior artists were conversing about, except for Chanyeol’s last words, “You sure?” The pink haired man seemed pretty surprised, nevertheless, nodded in agreement as he tucked one hand into his pocket.

“What are your names? I’m assuming you already know mine and Baek’s right here,” Chanyeol spoke up this time, bringing his arm up around Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“I’m San,” the idol with the dark hair and the patch of bleached hair responded.

“And this is Wooyoung and Seonghwa hyung,” San gestured overed to the two males next to him, one with bleached lilac hair, while the other sported completely black hair.

“Nice to meet you all,” Chanyeol extended his hand to shake each of the ateez members’ hands, Baekhyun soon following suit.

“You guys must have been pretty flustered…” Baekhyun said once they had exchanged handshakes with each other, with an almost apologetic tone, it was enough to convince the younger idols. It was time to set the plan in motion, he just needed to get the ball rolling. 

“Sunbaenim, it wasn’t our intention to look- I mean, we just needed to use the bathroom..? Once again-” San rambled off, only to be cut off by an index finger on his lips; specifically, Baekhyun’s.

“Dude, if you liked it, just admit it. I mean, it’s not a crime.” Baekhyun chuckled lightly, receiving wide eyed expressions from the three idols once again.

A light shade of pink bloomed over San’s face, as Baekhyun dragged the index finger from his lips towards his chest before removing contact completely.

“I mean- yes? It was very, ah, I don’t know - a live porn scene?” San instinctually backed away from Baekhyun. The only thing that was ringing in his mind was, “Baekhyun sunbaenim just touched my chest, alert!” The line that Baekhyun drew on his chest was tingling with heat, something about the older’s fingers were  _ different _ . Or perhaps it was just his embarrassment, after all, his blush had spread to his chest, resulting in the pale pink skin. 

“Baek, I guess you can take that compliment to accomplish your career in the afterlife- you always said you wanted to try out being a camboy.” Chanyeol threw out a raunchy comment, letting out a lopsided smile when he saw Baekhyun get flustered for the briefest moment. 

Despite the slight wavering, Baekhyun cleared his throat to compose himself once again. “Yeah, and? If I’m the camboy you’d be the cameraman, wouldn’t you, darling?” 

Chanyeol pretended to think of an answer before responding, “Obviously, where else am I gonna find another camboy to film?”

“Sunbaenim..?” Seonghwa spoke up in an inquisitive tone, unsure of where the flow of the conversation was heading. It certainly didn’t seem like a formal greeting between a sunbae and hoobae artist. Not to mention, the exo members were exchanging pretty explicit comments in front of them, he wasn’t sure whether they were meant to hear such words. 

“Baek, I think you scared them off. Look at them, they’re like blank white sheets, look at the purity. Besides, I think we have to really head back, Suho hyung’s gonna nag like a mom again.” Chanyeol let out a snort at the thought of Suho, before shoving his vibrating phone into his pocket, effectively making the ateez members look down towards their dress shoes. 

“Speaking of… our leader seems pretty impatient as of now.” Their leader’s timing was always killer, how did he exactly message them during the exact moment his name was mentioned?

“I don’t think I’m the only one who scared them off, you played a role too. And shit, we were gone for 20 minutes?! Suho hyung won’t reprimand us too badly, it’s the manager that won’t be too pleased. Actually, you know what? I’ll catch up in a few, Chanyeol. Tell the others I’ll be right there.” Baekhyun muted his phone from vibration mode to silence, slightly annoyed at the fact that it kept buzzing every three minutes from the other exo members’ calls and texts.

Chanyeol shuffled out of the bathroom as he gave Baekhyun a ‘what are you up to now’ look before patting the ateez members’ shoulders in acknowledgement. The door closed with a soft ‘click’ followed by the steady clacking of shoes against the tiled floor.

“It truly was nice to meet you all, thanks for giving us a momentary laugh. Your astounded faces were simply adorable,” Baekhyun said before he stepped closer towards Wooyoung, who had been the most silent following his initial statement of shock. 

“But, if you all were interested in what you saw earlier, there’s more of where that came from,” Baekhyun paused. “We wouldn’t mind having extra company,” he whispered loud enough as the three ateez members huddled around him to hear him much more clearly.

“Give me your phone, I’ll call my number so you know where to find us if you’re up for it. And I think you probably caught on by now, no?” Baekhyun took out his phone from his back pocket as he fished out the mobile from Seonghwa’s front pocket himself. With a quick series of typing, Baekhyun successfully saved his contact into Seonghwa’s phone before he thrust the phone back into the other’s trembling hands. Ignoring the younger mens’ startled looks, Baekhyun strutted out of the bathroom in confidence as he knew he would be getting a call or text soon. Their expressions were full of surprise, yet curiosity.

“Uhm..?” Was the only syllable that the oldest ateez member was able to spit out before Baekhyun exited the restroom, certainly their sunbae wasn’t referring to the thing he was thinking of?

“So uh, guys? What just happened?” Wooyoung was the first to break the silence between them, breaking from his shy persona as he made sure Baekhyun was fully out of sight.

“A whole ass golden opportunity is what. You’re not mad at us for using the bathroom now, Seonghwa hyung, right? I know you, especially, are an exo-l. We all just got into a two in one deal, we met our admirable sunbaenims, and we just got an offer. If I’m not mistaken, he just invited us to the exo dorms to have sex!” San exclaimed, giggling in the absurdity of the situation.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually considering it, San. They’re our sunbaes, how can we taint our relationship like that? I respect them too much, I don’t know if they would be okay with it.” Seonghwa tried to reason, as he stared at his phone screen with his newly imputed contact. Saving the number under “Baekhyun sunbaenim”, he was about to lock his phone when he heard a small ‘ping’.

“What do you mean? Baekhyun sunbaenim literally said that they wouldn’t mind the company.”

_ Seonghwa. I figured you’d be intimidated to send the first text, so I’m extending the invitation out first. Come by this address by nine if you want. -- Baekhyun.  _

“I guess you’re right. Sunbaenim just texted me the address of their dorm, telling us to come by 9 pm if we want to.” Seonghwa mumbled, reading the message over and over again to confirm their current situation. Baekhyun certainly didn’t read him wrong, after what he’d seen between the two exo members, to the types of words they exchanged, Seonghwa would’ve probably asked San to text in his position instead. 

“I guess we could just drop in to say hi, and it’s pretty close from here. It’s only a 15 minute walk, I’ll tell Hongjoong to head back with the other members first.” He continued, Seonghwa would just tell the others that they’d visit their seniors, purposely  _ withdrawing _ the current uncertain nature of their visit. 

“We’re doing this? Should I prep? I don’t know, this is like the last thing that I expected today!” Wooyoung started pacing back and forth between the sink and the door of the first bathroom stall.

“Wooyoung, no one expected this! I mean meeting them, sure. Directly going to their dorms? What the fuck,” Seonghwa and San nearly collapsed on the tiled floor laughing at their younger member, who had accidentally banged his head on the bathroom stall while pacing. 

“Also, no need to prep. Weren’t you just fingering yourself open today during the shower?” San added on, chuckling when he saw Wooyoung starting to become a fumbling, stuttering mess. 

“I- how? Extra prep doesn’t hurt and invasion of privacy, San!” Wooyoung whined, covering his eyes with his forearm, wanting to bury himself when he heard even more laughter from the two older men. 

“Maybe lock the door next time, and I needed to brush my teeth. Dude, I didn’t have enough time to wait for you to cum. We had a pre-recording, and you were hogging up the bathroom when we needed to leave in fifteen, alright?” San shrugged. 

“And besides, don’t pretend like I haven’t seen you naked before.” 

“Still! There’s a difference between seeing me naked whilst fucking and just walking in on my private session with myself-” 

“Alright, alright. I won’t walk in while you’re wanking next time, happy?” San cut off the younger male as he brought a hand to Wooyoung’s mouth. 

“Are you okay with it? Like I said, we can just drop by their dorm just to greet them. Maybe he didn’t mean sex, you know?” Seonghwa shook his head to remind himself to stop overthinking once he came down from his laughing high, he had a tendency to twist words into implications that strayed from their original meanings.

“Alright, there’s nothing wrong with visiting our sunbaenims. Let’s go after I use the bathroom, for real, this time.” Wooyoung cracked a smile as he closed himself behind a stall.

__________________________________________________________

Despite it being days into December, the weather wasn’t harsh enough to deter people from crowding the streets of Seoul. The winter wind provided just the slightest amount of chill as the three ateez members huddled next to one another in order to stick together for both warmth and hide their identities from fans. With the use of masks, the three men blended perfectly into the throngs of people as they gradually walked in the direction where the crowd tapered off.

“It says to take a left here, and walk for a minute to get there. Baekhyun sunbaenim said we should see a flower bush in the house next to theirs.” Seonghwa looked down at the navigation, making sure they were going in the right direction.

“Hey hyung, isn’t it that one?” San pointed towards a two story house next to another house that had a patch of wilting flowers next in its garden.

“Yeah, I think it is… I guess we can just knock?” Seonghwa held his breath as he rapped his knuckles against the hardwood.

“Just a moment!” A voice called out, and a loud thudding noise came from inside the house, followed by a series of loud cackles.

The three exchanged confused glances, as they looked at the house number once again, to insure that they were at the right place.

The door opened up to hysterical Baekhyun, who was clutching his stomach as tears threatened to stream from the corners of his eyes. “I’m -haHah- sorry guys, you can come in.” Baekhyun barely finished his sentence as he collapsed upon the couch, clutching a pillow for support.

“Yeah, it’s so funny, Baekhyun. I fell down a couple of stairs because I’m clumsy at times. Hell, that’s not fair, you were already downstairs so you didn’t need to climb the stairs! You trip at times for no reason,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes sarcastically, slapping Baekhyun’s shoulder harshly.

“Ow,” Baekhyun over exaggeratedly doubled over in ‘pain’, earning him another playful smack courtesy of Chanyeol, this time with a throw cushion.

The three ateez members stood in the corner, unsure of what to do in front of their bickering seniors. Although their seniors seemed comfortable, the younger idols couldn’t help but feel a bit of awkwardness as they darted their eyes around their surroundings. A glass shelf displayed most of exo’s trophies, not to mention the various photoshoots that were sparsely hung up on the walls. Seonghwa marveled at the photos, especially gazing at a photo of the exo members at the Dubai fountain. He knew that exo was the first K-pop group to have their own fountain show in Dubai with their song Power; it was simply amazing how their senior artists kept breaking and setting new records. It seemed like just yesterday that he was listening to ‘growl’ in high school, wondering if he should audition for an entertainment company as well. And just a couple hours ago, they were at music bank pre-recording their performance and here they were, standing in one of the most influential artist’s dormitory.

“Hey guys, welcome to our dorm. Come, sit down and just try to relax. I could see the tension coming out of you guys in waves.” Chanyeol patted the seat next to him.

“Thank you for inviting us, sunbaenim. It’s truly an honor,” Wooyoung spoke up as he took his place next to Baekhyun, while San and Seonghwa took a spot next to Chanyeol.

“I assume you got my message, Seonghwa?” Baekhyun cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the eldest ateez member, who was currently wiping the sweat off the palm of his hands onto his jeans.

“Yes, we thought it would be nice to give you a proper greeting by stopping by.” The aforementioned male answered, nervousness laced into his tone.

“Just to stop by?” Chanyeol asked from the side. 

“Yes..?”

“Huh, maybe I wasn’t clear enough. That’s unusual, the other parties usually say I have no issues with clarity… We’re going to offer you a proposal for strings-free sex. Isn’t that why you all are here?” Baekhyun cut straight to the chase after the brief exchange of pleasantries. Tiptoeing around the topic would only make the atmosphere even weirder, someone had to be blunt.

“Um..?” was the only syllable that Seonghwa was able to utter out.

“Okay, let me ask you all this then. Do you consent?” Baekhyun’s usual jestering tone had turned solemn, he regarded consent as the most important aspect in starting a sexual relationship with others. Without consent from both parties, it was a hard no.

“Yes, we all agreed.” San replied, tone of voice no louder than a whisper. He was pretty sure it was the same for the other members judging their faces, but his nerves seemed to be travelling at insane speeds back and forth between the strings of his heart. He was almost scared that the exo members would hear his thundering heartbeat, who allowed it to beat like an erratic horse?

“Great. Next, before we continue, I want to ask you anything you’re uncomfortable in sex with, along with the certain kinks you might enjoy. I want this to be a pleasant experience for all of us, and sex is always great when both parties are experiencing the same kind of euphoria. Oh, and since we’re doing this, call us hyung. We’ve gone past the typical sunbae-hoobae relationship, don’t you think?”

“I’m fine with all aspects in the bedroom, but I draw the line at watersports. I do enjoy getting degraded and physically getting handled, but praise always encourages me. Oh, and I’m a switch, with a preference for being a bottom.” San spoke up louder than before, becoming more comfortable in the environment. He appreciated that the exo members were asking them of their limitations, it wasn’t a talk he had with his previous sexual partners, mainly because they assumed what was okay.

“Uhm, I don’t have any hard limits in the bedroom, I do enjoy experimenting and trying anything at least once. I’m mainly a bottom, and I may have a daddy kink..?” Wooyoung blurted out the last bit in a hurried breath, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks once Chanyeol let out a lighthearted chortle.

Baekhyun nodded, removing his gaze from Wooyoung to Seonghwa, prompting him to continue. “I’m mostly a bottom in the bedroom as well, and I like being praised and being called a kitten.” the tips of Seonghwa’s ears burned as he admitted his sexual preferences. “I draw a hard line at blood play or any severe manhandling like punching, but I’m pretty open to anything as well.”

“I know that might’ve been uncomfortable to admit, but as your sexual partners who’ll be taking on the dominant role, it’s kinda crucial that we have this talk.” Chanyeol kept his gaze even between the three members, observing the way that their gazes occasionally wandered off.

“Oh yeah, in case you’re wondering where our members are, they aren’t here. It’s only Baek and I, the others went out to eat and probably will go two or three rounds after to grab drinks or something. Basically, the house only has us, so you can rest assured.”

The ateez members nodded in understanding, as their eyes found their ways back to the two exo members.

“Do you guys have any specific safe words that you use?” Baekhyun asked, receiving a shake from each of the members.

“Remember that you’re always free to use the traffic light system whenever you feel like you need to stop. Red is for a complete pause on things, yellow is for when things get slightly overwhelming and you need to pause, and green indicates all’s good. Condoms on or off?” Baekhyun clapped his hands, eyes twinkling in glee as he saw the younger boys fidgeting.

“I prefer no condoms, I enjoy feeling every inch of my partner, hyung. Of course, if hyungs want, we can always use condoms but it’s just different without.” Wooyoung answered first. 

“Chanyeol and I are both tested and clean, there’s nothing to worry about from our end.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding, receiving a nod from Chanyeol to reinforce his statement.

“Us too, we all don’t have a problem with condoms, but as Wooyoung said, without is preferred.” Seonghwa spoke, he was warming up to the environment as well. The initial phase of awkwardness that he felt was slowly dissipating as talked to Baekhyun, it didn’t feel like hooking up with a total stranger anymore. Which was why he rarely ever had one night stands; his members were his comfort zone. 

“Now then, shall we get started?” The dark gaze that Baekhyun sported in his eyes sent shivers down the spines of the ateez members, it was similar almost to a way a predator gazed at their prey. 

“Strip.” The single worded command from Chanyeol’s mouth was enough to send the three members scrambling to their feet, hands fumbling to undo their dress shirts.

“Wooyoung and Seonghwa, leave your ties on. San, you can strip down fully.” Baekhyun added, leaning back in the couch as he boredly scrolled through his social media feed in his whole nude form. 

“Hey Chanyeol, who do you wanna take?” Baekhyun flitted his eyes down San’s fully nude body, which was accented with slight abdominal definition and muscle on his arms, lean yet small framed.

“Huh, I think I wanna play with a pretty little kitty over here first.” Chanyeol roughly tugged on Seonghwa’s tie, causing the naked man to stumble before being shoved onto the bed. Regardless of the rough handling, Seonghwa’s chest flushed at the word ‘pretty’, it was a nice change from the typical compliments that he looked ‘hot’ or ‘handsome’.

Chanyeol quickly tugged off his cotton t-shirt and tented basketball shorts, which were thrown to the pile of strewn clothes all over the floor. Seonghwa blatantly stared at Chanyeol’s perfectly chiseled six pack and bulging biceps, it was evident that the older man put hours into the gym.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol smirked at the younger’s ogling, and while there were so many things he wanted to do to him, he wanted to make the younger man comfortable enough in his presence.

“Kiss me, please?” Seonghwa timidly asked; he wanted to taste, feel, and explore every crevice of his hyung, and the greatest place to start would be familiar territory.

“Of course, kitty.” Chanyeol felt himself say ‘aww’ to Seonghwa’s quiet plea. With those two words, Chanyeol moved his hand towards Seonghwa’s face, the other trailing up the other’s naked torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. As he drew closer to the other’s lips, he lingered for a moment above, short puffs of breath hitting the younger’s face. Seeing Seonghwa close his eyes, Chanyeol gently pressed his lips against the other’s cautiously. Seonghwa’s lips were soft just like Baekhyun’s, similar to the first bite of cotton candy, shifting between the states of melting and floating in air. Sweet similarly to one of those jolly rancher candies, but less fruity in flavor than Baekhyun. Soft whimpers emitted from the younger boy’s lips, he was enjoying himself as much as the older. Taking this as a cue to change the dynamic of their kiss, Chanyeol began to nibble on Seonghwa’s bottom lip, trailing his finger towards the latter’s nipples. At the first pinch of the perky buds, Seonghwa involuntarily jumped, soft whimpers turning into groans as the taller began to circle the two nipples at a steady pace.

“Ah, sensitive here are we?” Chanyeol didn’t bother waiting for a response as he latched his mouth onto the area, basking in the contentment when the younger let out a high pitched shriek, writhing beneath him.

Baekhyun tore his eyes away from Chanyeol as he shot a predatory gaze towards the two men in front of him. “Seonghwa certainly makes pretty noises. I’m curious about the kind of noises both of you make… why don’t we start with Sannie over here?” Baekhyun wiggled his index finger to motion the man over towards his part of the couch. “And Wooyoung, I want you to start prepping yourself. The lube’s over there on the coffee table, I wanna see you scissor yourself open. Don’t touch your cock, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Wooyoung stalked towards the coffee table, uncapping the lube as he sat himself next to San. The aroma of artificial strawberries filled the air, it was sweet enough to the point right before it would be considered ‘sickly’.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, Wooyoung had a sir kink as well, that would add an interesting dimension to what he had planned.

Unlike Chanyeol’s gentle beginning with Seonghwa, Baekhyun roughly pulled on San’s hair, tilting the latter’s head back in order to expose more of the younger’s neckline. “Are you ready, San?” Baekhyun’s gaze was enough to make the words get caught in San’s throat; it was similar to watching an exo fancam, yet a 100 times more intense because there wasn’t a digital screen between them.

“When I ask you something, I expect you to answer.” Baekhyun’s stare turned stoic as he lightly slapped the other’s cheek.

“Yes, daddy. I’m ready,” San could feel himself slip under the other’s dominance as he tried to reroute his brain to pump out an answer.

Hungrily latching onto the other’s neckline, Baekhyun alternated between suckling and landing small pecks along the pale skin. The younger was mostly silent, with the occasional long exhale of breath. “Ah, not a loud one, are you?” Baekhyun could tell that the younger was enjoying himself despite the lack of verbal response, as the blood pulsing through his neck seemed to be rushing through his veins at a faster pace. Switching his tactic from roaming his tongue against San’s pulse point, Baekhyun lightly bit the throbbing vein, releasing a choked moan from the man against him.

“There we go,” San could feel the older smiling against his neck, triumphant of his small victory.

“Shit, that’s so hot.” Wooyoung moaned loudly as he rapidly pumped his fingers back and forth inside him, training his gaze on the two people next to him.

Baekhyun looked directly at Wooyoung’s hazy eyes as he lightly bit the thin skin underneath San’s ear, once again, drawing out a loud response from the younger. “Biting gets you off more than the hickeys, doesn’t it?”, Baekhyun grazed his teeth against the other’s slightly sweaty skin, the faint flavor of salt spreading across his mouth.

“Yes, hyung. Can I touch myself? Please?” San politely asked with panting breaths, his cock was fully erect, throbbing from the lack of contact. Baekhyun noted the difference in name, but decided to let the younger off the hook. San hadn’t exactly said anything about a daddy kink like Wooyoung, perhaps the word had just slipped out.

“No. But, if you keep that vibrating butt plug inside for the duration I’m with Wooyoung without coming, I’ll let you come.” Baekhyun pulled away from San, gaining a whine of frustration, before he stood up to grab the plug from one of the drawers.

“Why… can’t you just help me now?” San looked at the older man, pouting as a tool of persuasion.

“A useless little bitch can’t even keep himself from coming for a couple of minutes? What are you good for, San?” Baekhyun tutted, not even blinking at San’s broken expression. Shame creeped up San’s veins, he was capable of being a good boy; he would simply have to prove it.

“Sannie will be a good boy for daddy.” San put his hands on his lap compliantly, looking at the toy in Baekhyun’s hand.

“I know you will, baby. Remember what I said.” He nudged San’s legs open as he inched the plug inside with ease; San simply shifted uncomfortably as he already felt like he was going to explode. What he didn’t expect, was the low vibrations that thrummed inside of him, steadily humming against his prostate. Closing his legs hurriedly in surprise, he tried to chase the feeling of friction as he rubbed his thighs together.

“Oh, my bad. Did I mention that I have a control for this plug? I can switch the intensity between one through ten, that was just a two, San. Looks like someone’s gonna be struggling for a while,” Baekhyun laughed as he turned the dial a six, entertained as San started to wiggle on the couch like a fish on the deck.

“What- daddy, hyung, please,” were the only four coherent words that San managed to get out before he went back to clenching his thighs together while rocking back and forth on the couch.

“Sorry, pet. It’s Wooyoung’s turn.” Baekhyun tore his gaze from the sweat slicked boy on his right towards the panting boy on his left. True to his words, Wooyoung hadn’t touched himself; beads of pre-cum slid down the boy’s shaft, cock twitching from the constant jabbing of the boy’s fingers against his prostate.

“Good boy, you followed the instructions. I think you deserve a reward for following the directions, Wooyoung.” Baekhyun kneeled down as he looked at Wooyoung’s hole, which was dripping with the excess lube. Replacing Wooyoung’s fingers with his mouth, Baekhyun circled his tongue along the rim of his wrinkled hole. Wooyoung let out a broken moan, squeezing the cushion next to him, clawing his fingers for any kind of purchase. His moan turned into a series of staccatoed ‘ahs’ as Baekhyun’s tongue entered his scissored hole, darting in and out. The strawberry flavored lube almost made it seem as if he was enjoying a simple hard candy, mixed in with Wooyoung’s natural flavor. Slowly, Baekhyun trailed his tongue up towards Wooyoung’s cock, lightly sucking his balls before taking the whole length into his mouth. Wooyoung gasped as Baekhyun took his whole length in one go without any trouble at all, opening up his throat and constricting just the right amount that felt heavenly.

“H-hyung, oh my god, fuck me up.” Wooyoung babbled as Baekhyun continued his ministrations, it wouldn’t be long until he came. “I’m gonna come, sir.” Wooyoung panted out, causing Baekhyun to pull off before he could reach the brink of his orgasm.

“W-why would you-” Baekhyun momentarily ignored the younger’s question as he turned the vibration intensity to a seven, eyeing San’s zoned out expression, the boy’s tongue was peeking out as he clenched his fists, trying not to come. He had just gotten used to level six, and it was like torture all over again. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes, his cock leaking beads of pre-cum sliding down his shaft. Noticing San’s tears that now streamed down his face, Baekhyun momentarily stopped, “Color, San?”

“G-green, hyung. I c-cry when it feels good but nearly unbearable. Daddy, I don’t think I can hold on for longer, please, please-” San broke out sobs as he was fully crying, digging his fingers into the couch’s arm rest.

“You know when it’ll stop. And you said you’ll be good for me, are you already giving up? I’m kinda disappointed, San.” Baekhyun responded as he shifted Wooyoung’s body in order to hoist the younger’s lower body up onto the other arm rest, arching his back.

“No hyungie, I can! I just - it’s starting to hurt Sannie,” San sniffled as he used his forearm to wipe off the salty liquid; the arousal was simply rising from the intense vibrations. It wouldn’t be long until he would come untouched, but he definitely wanted to prove to Baekhyun that he could do it.

“Good, then show me with actions, not words only.” Baekhyun stated as he didn’t even spare a glance at the writhing, sweaty boy as he focused his attention on Wooyoung.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you, ‘youngie. You specifically said ‘fuck me up’? Unless, you know, I let you handle your orgasm by yourself?” Baekhyun pretended to think about the possibility as he saw Wooyoung frantically shake his head.

“No, no hyung. Please, I need you. Sir, please use me.” Wooyoung’s shaky tone of desperation was enough to make Baekhyun drive his cock into Wooyoung’s eager hole which took him in with ease, groaning as he bottomed out into the warm heat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. Is this what you wanted, to be used only for your hole? You like that, being a filthy slut that’s only good for cock?” Baekhyun sunk his teeth into his own lips as he drunk in the other’s noises of pleasure; bringing his hand to wrap around the other’s neck, Baekhyun lightly restricted Wooyoung’s airway.

“Y-yes sir.” Wooyoung was truly on cloud nine, the lack of air was making him feel a buzz similar to a high as rainbow dots clouded his vision. Somehow the way he had to work for oxygen made the blood pump through his veins faster, as the feeling of arousal seeped through each cell of his body. This sensation paired with Baekhyun’s rapid slamming against his prostate was almost enough to make him see stars in the flash of white that he experienced for a split second, yelling out before shooting streaks of come across his chest and parts of his chin. Wooyoung convulsed as he rode out his orgasm, soon writhing in oversensitivity when Baekhyun continued to thrust in a few more times before pulling away to kiss Wooyoung properly. Despite coming, his cock remained hard, showing no sign of softening as he was that much turned on.

“I’m sorry I came without coming, sir. I couldn’t warn you beforehand, the choking just elevated the whole experience and I didn’t even know that I was gonna come and-” Wooyoung ranted on, shushed by Baekhyun’s finger, which had scooped up some of the boy’s cum. Wooyoung sucked the older’s finger eagerly, just like a baby and its pacifier; as dirty as the act seemed, it turned him on even more.

“Greedy boy, you already came once but you’re still not satisfied? That’s too bad, you’re gonna have to get off by yourself untouched.” Baekhyun pulled away from the younger boy, slapping his ass once, observing the flesh jiggle.

“Hey Chanyeol, hand me the handcuffs?” Baekhyun called out across the room towards the taller male, who was currently ravishing Seonghwa’s body. From his observation, with the strength that Chanyeol was gripping the younger’s thighs, it would definitely leave a bruise.

“Poor Wooyoung, was he bad for you?” Chanyeol momentarily stopped his motions, looking at the ateez member who was curled up on the couch with a distraught expression.

“His body’s calling out for more despite the fact that he came once, and I need to get to San. He’s gonna have to come without my help for the second time, it’s kinda pathetic that he got off so quickly on choking, don’t you think?” Baekhyun chuckled, noticing the way his degradation seemed to make Wooyoung more antsy; the younger was clearly getting off on this.

“Why don’t you use the fabric ropes instead? Tie his hands and feet together so that he can’t even move properly? Handcuffs are way too easy, don’t you think? He can move his lower body for friction.” Chanyeol pulled out a long white rope from the drawer, throwing it towards Baekhyun before leaning down towards Seonghwa again.

“Nice thinking, Yeol.” Baekhyun caught the item with his left hand as he played with the ends of the rope.

“Sit up, Wooyoung. Arms and legs out.” Baekhyun expertly tied a knot around the younger’s wrists and ankles, forcing the younger into a crouching position without any ability to move around.

“If you wanna come, the only way you’ll do is by coming untouched. Unless, if you can hold on longer until the time I’m back to you, I’ll let you join either San or Seonghwa. Sounds good?” Baekhyun looked at the flushed boy, the tips of his lilac hair had already started to drip with sweat.

“Yes sir, I can be good for you.” Wooyoung looked up, he already looked so wrecked from his restricted position.

Baekhyun chuckled before turning his attention onto San, finally turning the dial down to zero. San let out a big sigh of relief as the vibrations ceased, followed by a soft whimper when Baekhyun slowly pulled out the plug. Almost too relieved, San’s body gave in as his cock started spurting come as the pressure was released.

“Daddy- I tried being a good boy- I swear, I swear, I-” San looked down onto his knees, crying because he disappointed himself, but also, the thought of disappointing Baekhyun was even worse.

“Shh, color? San, look at me.” Baekhyun kneeled in front of the couch, looking up at the crying boy.

“Yellow, I really thought I could do it. I disappointed daddy, Sannie’s sorry.” He sniffled as his watery, red eyes looked into Baekhyun’s concerned ones.

“San, you didn’t disappoint me. Don’t put yourself down, I said it was fine, didn’t I?” Baekhyun tenderly wiped San’s tear streaked cheeks with his thumbs, placing a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips.

“Really? Daddy’s okay with it?” San asked, trying to maintain eye contact with the older male. The idol’s affectionate gestures immediately warmed his heart, sending a small flock of butterflies swirling in his stomach.

“Really.” Baekhyun reassured the male, cupping San’s cheeks.

"But I didn't want to be a disappointment ... I swear, my body could've handled it and I'm usually a man of my words and -" The corners of San's mouth wobbled as he frowned, he really wished the waterworks hadn't burst. It was his first real interaction with his sunbaes, not to mention, their sunbaes being exo members. All he wanted to do was impress, not stress out and basically melt down in half way during sex.

Crying because it felt good was a common occurrence to him, but crying because he was disappointed in himself? He simply didn't wanna ruin the mood for everyone, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were having such a great time already.

"San. Sannie? Please... you're nothing but a disappointment. This whole experience, it's supposed to be good for the both of us, and your body just let go because it was at its limit, okay? I don't want to be solely focused on pleasing me, I want to make sure that you're having a good time as well. Please, baby, can you turn that frown upside down for me?" Baekhyun ran his fingers through the other's hair, smiling in contentment as he saw the younger boy leaning into his touch.

San slowly took in a deep breath, clenching his fists as he attempted to adjust his position on the couch. Making eye contact with Wooyoung, who had momentarily stopped his ministrations to pay attention to his hyung, San gave a small nod.

Baekhyun was truly an angel on and off stage, the tumbling in San's stomach wasn't because of Baekhyun's intense stage charisma, but the idol's affectionate and genuinely concerned side seemed to make all the butterflies into a whole flock of geese flying around. Yet, he knew that growing attached to Baekhyun wouldn't result in the greatest outcome, it would be one-sided anyways, so what was the point?

It was best not to even start anything before it even began. It was already such an honor to be invited to the exo dormitories to engage in such interactions with his sunbae, it wouldn't be right for him to escalate his own feelings into something more than lust and admiration.

San shook his head as he gently removed Baekhyun's hand from his head, intertwining their fingertips together.

“Oh- okay… I feel better now, I’m green.” San smiled, one of his dimples popping up as the corners of his mouth turned up. He felt pretty empty after Baekhyun pulled out the toy, and strangely enough, his crying and fear of disappointing the older had aroused him further. His softening cock from the untouched orgasm had sported a half hard chub by now.

Lifting San onto his lap, Baekhyun gripped the other's hip, positioning himself at San's entrance.

“I guess I’m gonna have to make my baby happy,” The emptiness was soon filled by Baekhyun’s shaft, which was rock hard from not coming while fucking Wooyoung, Baekhyun had wanted to hold back his orgasm until he got to fuck San. Maneuvering San up and down hit the other boy's prostate dead on, soft whimpers erupting from the younger boy's mouth. Sounds of skin slapping filled the room as both Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t hold back on their roughness.

"Wanna try riding me?" Baekhyun was met with a nonverbal answer as San started dropping down onto his cock with an unsteady pace, the younger's wobbly legs already gave way that the other was close.

Baekhyun brought his hand down towards San’s cock, jerking him off to hardness. The combination of the wetness from his previous ejaculation combined with the firm hold of Baekhyun’s long fingers and soft bites along his neckline brought San again on the edge of another orgasm, as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening again.

“Ah, hyung, you feel so big. You stretch me so good,” San mumbled into Baekhyun's neck, absently mouthing at the skin as he gripped the couch’s armrest with another hand.

“Yeah, you feel good? Your tight little hole’s making me so good as well, San.” Baekhyun took over control once more as he increased the pace of his thrusts, abdominal muscles straining from the core workout.

“Ah, hyung- I think I’m gonna come. Please, please, come in me, I wanna feel every inch of you.” San groaned out before squeezing his eyes shut, toes curling before shooting his load across his and Baekhyun’s torso.

“You can’t just say stuff like that San,” Baekhyun grunted, the sensation of San clenching around him was the last straw that tipped Baekhyun over the edge. San felt a warmth spreading inside him as he slumped against the couch, come slowly trickling out once Baekhyun pulled away.

“You okay? Drink some water, here. You must be drained by now.” Baekhyun grabbed a water bottle, bringing the opening up to San’s lips.

“Thank you hyung.” San gulped down the liquid, quenching his thirst. He wasn’t used to aftercare; even with his members, it was simply sex. Being taken care of was a nice change, and the sex was even more mind blowing.

“Ahhh, ah!” Wooyoung moaned next to the pair, releasing his load for the second time. In his binded position, there was nothing he could do except roll from side to side on the couch, shaking from the intensity.

“No problem, rest for a bit, ‘kay?” Baekhyun shifted his gaze towards Wooyoung, who had tried to cross his tied feet to experience some kind of friction.

“I wanted to wait for you, sir… Do I need to get punished?” Wooyoung looked up from his bound position, looking out for his next directions.

“It’s fine, pup. Wanna take a break with San or help with Seonghwa?” Baekhyun glanced at Seonghwa, who was on his hands and knees while being mercilessly pounded by Chanyeol, held up by the tie acted as a leash. Slowly untying the fabric rope from the other’s body, he rubbed the reddened wrists in an attempt to sooth out the minor pain the other would feel.

“I’m not getting punished? Can I help with Seonghwa hyung, sir?” Wooyoung felt enchanted by the sight of the taller, bigger framed man pounding into his fellow member, who was rocking back and forth just like a rag doll, completely submitting to the dominant’s power. Seonghwa truly seemed to play the role of a kitten well, controlled by his leash just like a pet.

“Go ahead, pup. If you wanna get punished so bad, try to come a third time for Chanyeol. You can prove it to us, right?”

“Yes, I can do it for both of you, sirs.” Wooyoung practically glowed at the suggestion, walking towards the pair with a bounce in his step.

In an instant, Wooyoung was underneath Seonghwa, kissing his fellow member while rubbing the pads of his thumb over the hardened nipples. Chanyeol had begun to alternate from roaming his hands between Wooyoung and Seonghwa, specifically reciprocating Wooyoung’s actions onto Seonghwa towards the former once again.

Chanyeol had just begun to ride out his orgasm; Seonghwa had collapsed on the bed after reaching his peak, arms unable to support his weight up any longer. The two ateez members were languidly kissing one another, swirling their tongues around each other’s, wet noises coming from the open-mouthed exchange. Chanyeol grasped his right hand around Wooyoung’s length which had turned hard once again, pumping at a steady pace. Chanyeol’s hand jerking Wooyoung’s dick was a completely different sensation to his own, the older’s hand was easily able to wrap around the length with ease. The callouses on Chanyeol’s hand added another dimension of sensations to Wooyoung’s level of pleasure, he wondered how disappointing jerking himself off with his own hands would feel after this hookup.

It was a drastic contrast compared to his own hands, which were smaller and smoother; they didn’t emulate the different dimensions of feelings that Chanyeol’s hands brought out. Wooyoung almost wondered how it’d feel getting choked by those thick, veiny hands; surely the experience of asphyxiation would bring him on the brink of an orgasm. Even fantasizing about the taller’s hands, Wooyoung could feel himself being nearly tipped over the edge. Bringing his left hand up to the other’s scalp, Chanyeol harshly pulled enough to draw out a pleasured moan of pain from the younger.

Wooyoung’s chest rapidly rose and fell, curling his toes as his body squeezed out a dry orgasm, sending shivers up his spine. Gripping Chanyeol’s wrist, Wooyoung tried to steady his trembling body, calming his accelerated breath.

“Good boy, Wooyoung.” Baekhyun said from the couch, Wooyoung practically preening from the compliment. It felt nice to be validated, after working so hard for it. Looking down, he realized that he was still gripping the older idol’s wrist, releasing it with a “sorry” before he sheepishly looked at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol simply waved him off, gesturing it was no problem. Wooyoung trained his eyes on the exo member's arm, noticing a guitar tattoo that he hadn’t noted before because of his blinding orgasm. Bringing his hand up to trace the inked drawing, Wooyoung admired the art in awe.

“It symbolizes my love for producing music, but also being in this industry with our fans. I’m grateful to them all the time for their constant dedication and love for us,” Chanyeol turned his arm to show his L-1485 tattoo near his wrist. “And that one’s for the date our exo-ls were born, August 5th, 2014.”

“2014, I don’t even think I was a trainee,” Wooyoung smiled before sweeping his hair back. “All your tattoos look really cool, not to mention that they all hold some sort of significance. Personally, I don’t know if I would ink myself, because I know it’d be permanent.”

“Yeah, it’s not for everybody. Pain and the process all depend on the person. Nice job today, pretty boys,” Chanyeol responded before offering a water bottle with a straw to both Wooyoung and Seonghwa, who were pretty worn out.

“Hyungs made this so good for us, thank you.” Wooyoung responded blushing, drawing circles in the bed sheets. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were extremely attentive, it showed that aftercare was a crucial part to the whole process, and Wooyoung couldn't think of previous hookup partners that had been better to him compared to his sunbaenims. Not to mention, the whole care and tenderness Baekhyun had shown San during his mini break down; he couldn't deny that witnessing that not only increased his admiration for the older, but a warm tingly feeling in his stomach spread as he thought about the situation once more.

Baekhyun had begun to clean San up with a wet cloth, before sitting down on the couch next to the younger male, who had leaned his head on his hyung’s shoulder. San shivered as Baekhyun dug some of the cum out with his fingers, it was an overwhelming situation for his puffy, sensitive hole. “I’m sorry baby, better to get it over with now rather than later, right?”

Chanyeol had laid down next to Seonghwa and Wooyoung, who had entwined their hands with the older male.

“Yah, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun called across the room once he’d tossed the used cloth into the trash. 

“What?”

“You never got to fulfill my request - what happened to painting my neck pink and pretty and making me moan so loud to the extent that I’d be embarrassed?” Baekhyun asked unashamedly, absently twirling San’s hair in his right hand. 

Chanyeol looked up immediately, “You’re not serious right now, are you?” His fellow member had just fucked two members, and he was still looking forward to getting fucked?

“If you recall, I was the one doing the fucking, I haven’t been fucked yet.” Baekhyun’s response was enough for San to relocate from the older’s shoulder to his lap - he wanted to properly see Baekhyun’s face. 

“Hyung, you’re saying you can take more?” San asked, did the older even have a refractory period? It was kinda unbelievable. 

“If Chanyeol’s the one doing the fucking, I don’t need to do any work, do I?” Baekhyun fondly smiled down at San, lightly tapping the other’s nose. 

“You’re the definition of insatiable, Byun Baekhyun. What are you, some sort of sex demon? Look, even Wooyoung and Seonghwa over here are in shock.” Chanyeol pointed at the two ateez members next to him, who both had their mouths parted in an ‘o’ shape. 

“Hyung,” Seonghwa was the first to get up from the lying position, leaning against the bed frame to sit up. “I seriously think you might’ve been an incubus in another life, basically a sex demon.” 

“Hey, don’t judge me. It’s been more than two weeks since Chanyeol and I fucked, and I kinda miss it. Chanyeol, what’re you gonna do with those muscles you built at the gym anyway? Might as well put them to use again… if you have the strength, of course.” 

“Is that a challenge, Byun?” Chanyeol slowly sat up as well, drawing squares on Wooyoung’s thighs absentmindedly. 

“If it helps rile you up, sure. I challenge you, Park.” 

Wooyoung cracked a smile at the playful banter between the two exo members, it was kinda cool to see the dual sides of them; they seemed starkly different from their stage personas, it wouldn’t be a stretch if each exo member was actually two people.

“Alright then. Let’s push the couch and bed together to create a huge space to accommodate all five of us, yeah?” Chanyeol got up from the bed, stalking over to the white leather couch, easily pushing it towards the bed with the weight of San and Baekhyun combined. 

“Seems like you haven’t lost your strength.” Baekhyun commented, crawling over to where Wooyoung and Seonghwa were seated. San let out a slight whine at the loss of warmth after Baekhyun gently pulled his head off his lap, he craved the heat already. 

“These muscles aren’t for just show, you know.” Chanyeol climbed up over the sofa-bed-arrangment through the arm rest, sitting down next to San. “Did you prep yourself?”

“You know I like it rough, I can take it.” Baekhyun laid down on the bed between Seonghwa and Wooyoung, who were sitting up. 

“I suppose you’re allowed to limp for a couple days because we literally just ended promotions today… We do have a couple days of break. Get up on all fours, Baek.” Chanyeol beckoned San to join Baekhyun on the bed, as the sofa would be shaking from his movements. 

“Demanding, I like it.” Baekhyun smirked as he got on his hands and knees, adjusting himself into doggy position. 

“Anyone want their dick sucked? Oh wait… I haven’t done anything with kitty over here.” Baekhyun’s bluntness still held the ability to throw off the ateez members, it was intriguing to see a person so blatantly open about what they wanted in bed. 

Seonghwa let out a quiet whimper, he was happy enough to get acknowledged by Baekhyun, and he was even going to be gifted with the other’s mouth? He figured that this was the closest thing to a lottery in his lifetime, when was it gonna happen again?

“Wooyoung and San, mind fulfilling that other request I had for Chanyeol? He can’t fuck and make art at the same time.” Baekhyun’s assertiveness literally brought the two members on both sides of him, Wooyoung wanted to make his sunbae feel the same amount of pleasure that he was gifted with. The same could be said for San, Baekhyun had taken such good care of him. 

“Yes daddy.” Wooyoung immediately brought his lips to Baekhyun’s neck, grazing his canines on the delicate skin before diving in to suck the particular spot. 

“Oh god, you’re doing so good pup.” Baekhyun reached out an arm that was helping to support himself up to gently drive his fingertips against the other’s currently soft cock, slowly grasping the shaft to pump the younger up into hardness once more. 

Chanyeol took this chance to ram into Baekhyun, releasing a choked yelp from the other, making Baekhyun release his grip from Wooyoung’s cock to rebalance himself. 

“Seonghwa, fuck my mouth. I don’t have any more hands, so you’re gonna have to do the work.” Baekhyun didn’t wait for a response as he swallowed Seonghwa whole, spit dripping on the sides, droplets leaking onto the bed. Moaning from pure ecstasy, Seonghwa took a brief moment to adjust himself to the warm sensation; tight and warm, Baekhyun’s throat constricted and loosened in perfect intervals. Not wanting to hurt the older member, Seonghwa started off with a shallow rocking of his hips, hissing when he felt teeth graze against the foreskin, which was soon soothed by the swipe of a tongue. 

Although Seonghwa knew the older wasn’t going to actually use his teeth, the switch between the tongue and slight grazing of the other’s teeth created slight pain with immense pleasure, it was a technique that he’d never seen before. Baekhyun’s new technique made him harden fairly quickly in the other’s mouth, despite getting milked out fully by Chanyeol only fifteen minutes ago. 

It was simply like a domino: Everytime Chanyeol thrust into Baekhyun, Baekhyun was able to deepthroat Seonghwa; the older didn’t seem to have a gag reflex, he didn’t once cough or gag. 

Baekhyun felt so fucked out, with San playing with his nipple from one side, Wooyoung on the other side leaving delicious stings that would adorn his neck with a pretty shade of wine red, and Chanyeol thrusting into his prostate precisely. With the number of times that Chanyeol had fucked Baekhyun, the former was able to find the older’s prostate in one go; releasing a series of staccatoed ‘ahs’. 

It felt as equally heavenly for Chanyeol as well, with the lack of prep on Baekhyun’s side, Baekhyun felt like a tight vice of warmth, clenching around his cock with the perfect amount of pressure. 

Baekhyun switched to palming San’s shaft with his limited ability to move, the younger had gotten fully erect simply from pleasuring the older, without even once touching himself. The picture that San saw in front of him- Baekhyun looking all dazed out from being used for both of his holes, pliantly opening his mouth for Seonghwa, getting an array of hickeys from Wooyoung and himself, he wished he could take a picture and save it forever. 

“Hyung, hyungie… kitten needs to come. I don’t think I can hold one much longer,” Seonghwa panted as he stilled in his thrusts, he didn’t want to overwhelm the other by coming suddenly down his throat. 

Baekhyun pulled off Seonghwa briefly to say, “Your choice, kitten. Whether you wanna decorate me white on my face, or come down my throat…” Baekhyun’s statement was the final tipping edge to Seonghwa’s orgasm as he immediately thrust back into the older’s throat, grunting as his body worked to pump out come for the second time. 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out to show the come to Seonghwa before swallowing audibly, licking his lips to catch the excess come dripping down the sides of his mouth. Seonghwa exhaled in short huffs of air; Chanyeol was right - Baekhyun would be an amazing camboy in the next life- possibly even a number 1 worthy porn star. 

“Kitten wants kisses, please?” Upon seeing Baekhyun nod, Seonghwa caught Baekhyun’s lips. While it wasn’t the best kiss as it consisted of all tongue and teeth, it was the best Baekhyun could do as he was slowly losing his energy as well - nevertheless, Seonghwa categorized it as one of the best kisses in his lifetime. Feeling a rush of arousal as he tasted himself on Baekhyun’s tongue, he moaned as Baekhyun nibbled on his bottom lip, allowing the flesh to grow tender as the skin broke, a salty, metallic flavor in both their mouths. 

Flicking his tongue over the bruised spot, Baekhyun pulled away first when he felt a warm sensation flood himself; Chanyeol had just come but Baekhyun had been so entranced by sucking Seonghwa’s cock and kissing him that he barely registered the feeling. 

Cringing as he felt the cum trickling out of his asshole, Baekhyun managed to utter, “Butt plug, Chan,” before collapsing onto his forearms, face into the mattress. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the plug in his hole, although he’d have to clean himself up later, plugging the come in was good for now. He sank down fully into the mattress after turning over, Wooyoung and San had already pulled off when he had started to kiss Seonghwa. 

The two ateez members had started to pump themselves over Baekhyun’s toned abdomen, jerking themselves off to completion. San was the first to let go, cum splattering on Baekhyun’s torso, releasing a small cry before he curled up into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Wooyoung, on the other hand, was unable to release a load as it was his fourth orgasm, causing the younger boy to tremble throughout his whole body. Gripping the velvet bed sheets as tight as he could, Wooyoung rocked back and forth from the overstimulation, he’d never had four orgasms in a day, it was a new personal record for him. 

“Fuuuuck,” Wooyoung sighed out as he crossed his legs, tangling them with Baekhyun’s as he laid down next to the older. 

“Aw, is my baby overstimulated?” Baekhyun ran his fingers through the damp lilac strands, he was nearly at his tipping point as well, he just needed a push to make him spill. 

“Daddy, it hurts…” Tears welled up in Wooyoung’s eyes, it hurt even when the sheets accidentally grazed his dick. 

“I’m sorry baby… what would you want me to do?” Baekhyun wanted to make the other feel better, but he couldn’t offer any solution, the younger would simply have to wait until the oversensitivity went away on its own. 

“Can I suck daddy’s cock?” 

“If you ask me so nicely, how can I say no?” 

“Hyung, what about me? I wanna help as well, I like making hyungie feel good.” San piped up from his side, getting up to shift downwards. 

“You three,” Baekhyun down at Seonghwa as well who had started cuddling with Chanyeol, “are gonna be the death of me.” 

Wooyoung let out a small giggle, “Thank you..?” 

Baekhyun’s standards for sex would definitely go up after this hook-up; he’d already experienced good, great, and even heavenly orgasms. But with the rate at which San and Wooyoung were simultaneously slurping on both sides of his cock, occasionally fondling his balls? It took one instance of San taking the whole length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make Baekhyun curl his toes, grabbing onto Wooyoung and San’s scalp for purchase. 

“Fuck, fuck, pull off, I’m gonna cum.” Baekhyun jerked San’s head up, he didn’t wanna shoot his load down the other’s throat, accidently choking him. 

“Ah, ugh - fuck, holy shit,” San had gone back down onto Baekhyun’s cock, signalling that he could take it. He was simply a gone man - both ateez members had their tongues stretched out to catch Baekhyun’s cum, after San had swallowed the initial load. 

“Mmh, hyung, you taste so sweet, not bitter at all.” San savored the taste of Baekhyun’s cum, it was slightly sweet in the fruity profile, while the salty profile held the natural musk of Baekhyun. 

“You must have a good diet, hyung. I’ve gotta say, out of everyone I’ve blown, you taste the best.” Wooyoung added, making Baekhyun snort in the sheer nature of the compliment. 

“I guess I do try taking care of myself… thanks? I guess cutting off any alcohol for promotions must’ve helped, I’ve been trying to maintain my abs.” Baekhyun outstretched his arms, feeling around for a packet of wet wipes to clean himself off. 

The three just lay still in bed for a while once conversation tapered off, it was quite calming for them to lean against one another; the steady  _ ba-bump ba-bump _ of Baekhyun’s heart naturally made Wooyoung and San match their breathing along the steady beat. 

“Yah, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called from a few inches away, on the couch. 

“Yeol?”

“Suho hyung just texted us that he and the 94 liners are coming home soon.”

“Sunbaenim, if you need us to go, we can vacate as soon-” Seonghwa piped in from Chanyeol’s side before he was cut off by Chanyeol’s “Nonsense, you can stay, that is if you all are up to meet the other exo members.”

Seonghwa immediately snuggled back into Chanyeol’s embrace, being a little spoon especially with Chanyeol, made him feel all safe and warm. The bigger frame of the exo member allowed himself to truly ‘bury’ himself in Chanyeol’s limbs, he’d never felt such comfort from cuddling before. 

“Wouldn’t we be intruding?” Wooyoung asked.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle, “Suho hyung’s already gonna think that Chanyeol and I fucked because the couch is kinda wrecked. There’s a whole bunch of come stains, not to mention the scratches on the armrests. San has a pretty good death grip here.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll buy you a new couch..?” San offered, running his fingertips over the ragged surface of the scratched leather.

“Don’t worry about it, I guess we’ll just make this the official fucking couch.” Baekhyun smiled as San let out a series of giggles.

“So we should probably get dressed..?” Wooyoung trailed off into a question, he didn’t want his first impression on Suho, Kai, and Sehun to be his nude body.

“Oh yeah, let’s just lay here like five more minutes. It’s gonna take them at least half an hour to drive down.” Chanyeol muttered as he closed his eyes, pulling the bed sheet over their bodies.

“Baekhyun sunbaenim?” Seonghwa timidly spoke up, drawing out an ‘aw’ from Baekhyun.

"Yeah, Seonghwa?"

“I really like your song UN Village, can you sing it live for us?”

“Ooh, yes! Hyung, I’ve watched the music video and streamed about 50 times on the first day it came out. It’s such a good song,” San piped in from besides Baekhyun.

“Well, if such cute fanboys ask me, I can’t say no. Y’all really have the best seats in the house, I’m literally nude and ‘bout to sing.” Baekhyun snorted at the slightly abrupt request.

“Don’t tell our aeris,” Chanyeol played along.

“We won’t, we definitely got the package deal here today, didn’t we? Hyungs, you’re giving us a free concert along with what we just did? Damn, we really struck gold today. Thank fuck for walking in on the wrong time.” San mumbled, drawing out laughter from the four other males.

“Damn straight.”

“Nah, we’re not straight. So, damn curved..?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this long ass one-shot, subscribe to my user for more content like this and be sure to check out my other exo works!
> 
> should I turn this into a series? exo and other groups? i only stan exo and got7 for groups but i think i can make rare pairings happen if you request ! 
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated :)) [even a two word comment would be great, lmk how this was lmao; 12k+ words in a sitting isn't easy]


End file.
